


Nanny Frank.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Gerards a sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, rich af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank didnt know who was going to force himself into his life, but he was glad it was a little girl called Bandit.





	Nanny Frank.

"I like your tattoos"  
I looked down at the little girl at my feet, i kneeled down  
"Thank you, wheres your mama?"i said  
"Heaven"she said and i frowned  
"Wheres daddy?"i asked ans she shrugged  
"My uncle has tattoos. Daddys scared of needles"  
"Come on sweetheart"i took her hand and looked around  
"Do you know where you dad was last?"  
"Work, i went exploaring"  
"Whats your name sweetheart?"  
"Bandit"she said and i hummed  
"Im Frank, what age are you?"  
"4"  
"Im 18 sweetheart, do you know how to get back to daddys work?"  
I heard sirens and looked around  
"This way"she pulled me around the cornor until i seen a police car outside and a man with red hair looking scared  
"Theres daddy"  
"Hes looking for yoy; you shouldnt run off"i puck her up and jogged over  
"Bandit!"he screamed grabbing her and checking her over  
"She was outside starbucks"  
He looked at me  
"Are you hurt baby?"  
"No daddy, this is frank"  
He looked at me again, his eyes full of worry  
"Shes fine, she stopped to look at my tattoos"  
"We need a statement"a cop gripped my arm  
"Hey i didnt do anything"i snappes grabbing it back  
"Franks 18 daddy, he wantes to know where mammy was"  
I frowned  
"Its fine, i believe them"gerard waves his hand at the cop who grunted and left  
"I owe you, come in"he said pulling me into the studio  
"I got to go"i said "i didnt do anything"  
"I know"he said before kneeling down to bandit  
"Dont you ever ever do that again, what if Frank wasnt there?"he asked  
"You would have walked on until you found some person that wasnt as nice! Its dangous B"he scolded and she frowned  
"Can i go get some water?"  
"Yeah"he sighed, watching her run off in the large building  
"Thank you, you want money?"  
He already had a checkbook out  
"What?"  
"Gerard ways daughter found, must be money"he said  
"No, ive no idea who you are, i seen a kid lost i helped"i snapped and he sighed  
"Thank you i didnt mean to upset you"he said and i shrugged  
"Keep an eye on her this time"i said and he frowned. I left quickly. When i got home, i googled Gerard Way quickly and frowned  
"Well known artist opens up his 4th gallery"  
"Millionaire Gerard Way looks for nanny"  
"Bandit Lee Way legacy"  
I frowned at them all before closing the laptop and grabbing my guitar, jon puck me up on the way to the gig and we drank a bottlw of vodka, huddled inti the cramped room.  
"Youre on"  
The rest of the band gathered in, getting ready wuickly before heading out  
"Were Leathermouth, lets do this"i shouted before kicking in to the first song. The last song i caught eyes with gerard, missing a beat in the words before finishing  
"Thank you guys. Back out in a week, see your beautiful motherfucking faces then"i grinned before walking off stage, we loadrd the van before getting paid, i went to the bar  
"Vodka, straight"i said  
"Frank"Gerard was next to me and i drunk my vodka  
"Again"i noddded  
"What?"i asked  
"Do you need a job?"he asked and i glared  
"Did you not just see me preform to a sold out crowd?"  
"Live in job"he said  
"What is it?"i finishex my vodka  
"Bandit needs a nanny, someone to cook and pick her up from preschool and to take care of her when i cant"  
"Im not qualified"  
"First aid is all you need, ill pay for a course"  
I rolled my eyes  
"She likes you, didnt shut up about you until she fell asleep"  
"Hey gorgeous"i felt arms around my waist and i glaced back at the girl  
"I thought it was well known i like dick?"i said and she frowned before leaving, i nodded at the bartender to fill me up  
"Youre still here? Im not a nice person!"i said  
"My sonfs are about killing people"i finished and he shrugged  
"So is my art, just a trial, wages are 4 figures a month, housing and food supplied. Every day after 7 is yours and you have sunday off"  
"Im drunk, i wont remember this in the morning"i said and he frowned, i drunk my vodka and sighed  
"Come home with me"  
I did a double take  
"I know i said i like dick but you havent even bought me a drink"  
He blushed  
"I didnt mean it like that"he said and i snorted  
"Nah, homeboys getting laid tonight"i paid my tab  
"Heres my number, call me in the morning"he handed mw a business card and i snortes, pushing my way into the crowd. I didnt call him, and befire i knew it i was climbing onto the stage again, relaxing into the music as soon as it started. I ignored Gerards face at the bar, thrashing around before dropping the mic, running up to stage dive. The crowd went wild and i grinned, by the tine the gig was over i was covered in sweat, loading the van up with everyone  
"2000 a week, no rent, no electric bills, no food bills"  
I froze  
"Hes hot and paying for it?"  
I elbowed shaun and snorted  
"I do gigs every saturday"  
"After 7 is yours"  
"Gig dtarts at 7, what about practice and drinking?"  
He frowned  
"Aftee 5?"  
I hummed  
"I already have firsf aid, i was a lifeguard"i said and he grinned  
"Di you have proof?"  
"Somewhere yeah"i rubbed my head  
"Own room own bathroom own tv, everything you need"  
"I dont own a car, how can i pick her up?"  
"You can use mine until you get one"  
I sighed and rubbed my eyes  
"What if i want to get laid?"  
"Saturday from 5 to 8 am monday morning is yours, just not in our home please"  
"All i need is yoyr full name to do a backround check, anything i should know?"  
I shook my head  
"Frank iero"i said and he nodded  
"Ill get back to you tomorrow, can i have your number?"  
I sighed and gave it to him before shutting the van door  
"Fine, you driving home?"  
He nodded  
"Give me a lift to mine"i said and he nodded  
"Hey sweetheart, not mine tonight?"Ryan cooed next to me  
"So i can be fucked raw with ni orgasm in sight, no"i muttered shrugging his hand off and walking down the alley  
"Um langauge wont be a problem right?"  
"I know not to curse infront of a kid"i said and he nodded  
"This one"  
I stared at the trams am and sighed, climbing in.  
"How long have you been performing?"  
"Since i was 11"i said and he nodded  
"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?"  
I stared at him  
"Im seriously not coming onto you"he said  
"Why? It says your bisexual online"  
He snorted  
"You searched me?"  
I shrugged  
"Because i want to hire you, it would be wrong of me"  
"Im not hired right now and youre cute"  
He laughed  
"Youre drunk"  
I shrugged, my hand slidding over his thigh  
"Frank"he whispered  
"Is this going ti affect my job offer?"i said  
"Well no but-"he stopped as i pressed my palm into his crotch  
"Its not smart to do this"he whispered and i pulled my hand back  
"Fine"i muttered and he adhusted himself. He pulled into a large house with gates, putting a pin in before pulling in. There was a guy standing at the door, smoking and gerard got out so i followed quickly.  
"How was she?"  
"Stayed sleeping this him?"  
Gerard nodded  
"Mikey, bandit is obsessed with your tattoos, cang blame her tho nice ink"  
I grunned  
"Thank you"i said and he nodded  
"Righf better go, Rays sitting up, see you at church"  
Gerard nodded and Mikey left. He entered another pin to gdt into the massive house  
"Protection much?"  
He smiled and shrugged, he lead me in to a massive kitchen  
"I dont have alcohol but i have coffee?"  
I nodded and sat down, i took the mug and blushed  
"Im just really thinking about what i did in the car"i whispered and he shrugged  
"Dint worry about it"  
"You were hard though, totally into it"  
Ihe laughed and grunted  
"Youre gorgeous, im not blind"  
"Why dont you drink?"  
"I was an alcoholic"  
I nodded  
"What age are you?"  
"24"he hummed  
"How did bandits mum pass away?"  
He frowned  
"Childbirth, i was a sperm doner, she was my bestfriend"  
I nodded and he scratched his neck  
"Sorry"i whispered and he shrugged  
"You got sugar?"  
He pointed to the cupboard above ths oven and i got up to get it, my fingers barely touching the jar. I felt his hand on my back as he reached up to get it and i turned around, our bodys pressed tightly together before i kissed him, he stepped back immediatly but allowes me to pull him in again, kissing him slow and deep. I turned us around after a moment, sliding to my knees and he groaned, grippung onto the counter top as i unbuckled him quickly, taking him into my mouth and moaning against the weight on my tongue  
"Daddy?"i heard footsteps on the stairs and i pulled back, standing uo as he turned his back to me, buckling hid jeans  
"Hi baby, whats wrong?"  
"Frank!"she grinned and i smiled  
"Hi sweetheart"  
"Im thirsty"  
I automatically turned to pour her a drink and brushed hands with gerard, i glanced at him before handing it to her  
"Night frankie and daddy"she walked back upstairs and gerard let out a breath  
"And this is why i dont do these things"he whispered and i licked my lips  
"Show me to my room?"i whispered and he nodded, taking me down to a large white room. He went to leave and i gribbed his arm, pulling him in to kiss me. It was fast and urgant before i dropped to my knees, undoing his jeans again and moaning as the weight returned to my tongue, sucking him down deeo and hard before his hips bucked, i let him fuck into my throat before he pulled off  
"I want to fuck you"he whispered and i nodded, moving up to kiss him again, he pressed he into the wall  
"Turn around"he whispered and i did, he pressed his back against mine  
"Howd i know youd have lube and a condom in here?"he growked as he pulled it from my jeans, he pushed them down roughly until i kicked them off, spreading my legs as my head pressed into the wall, two fingers were pushed in and i groaned  
"Shit man"i gasped  
"Thought youd be looser with sleeping around"he growled and i pushed back against them  
"Youre just a dirty fucking whore huh?"  
He forced in a third  
"Fuck you"i gasped as he worked me open  
"I bet thats what you say to everyone huh, pressed up bathrooms stalls?"he growled  
"You just like being used"he bit my neck and i moaned, i felt him pull out before shoving in in one go and i groaned  
"So fucking tight"he gasoed and spread my legs more, biting against my shoulder, he fucked into me deep and hard  
"You cant take fucking no for a fucking answer frankie, youre just gagging for a dick in your mouth"  
His hand wrapoed around my dick, jerking me quickly and i moaned  
"Touch yourself"  
I moved my hand down replcing hus as his moved to my mouth, three fingers getting shoved in and i groaned, emptyong into my hand and on the wall, he groaned and came inside me, bucking up a few more times before pulling out. I gasped against the wall, feeling used and sore. I heard him get into the bed  
"Come cuddle"  
I moved slowly, cliimbing into the bed as he spooned up behind. When i woke up i could hear talkinf in the kitchen and i followed the sound after gettinf dressed, groaning  
"Your backround check came back clear, when do you want to start?"  
I ruffled Bandits hair and sat on a pillow, resting my head on the table  
"Frankie sick"  
"I know baby, give us a minute?"  
I took the pills gerard handed me and ths coffee and heard the door closed  
"You still want me to work here?"  
"Yeah just keeo your personal life seperate"  
"But youre my boss"  
"Thats why if can never happen again"  
I frowned  
"What if i dont take the job?"i hummed and he frowned  
"Why wouldnt you?"  
"Best sex i ever had"  
He snorted  
"Take the job"  
"What if we make a deal, saturday and sundays nights, just fucking nothing else"  
"When did you come uo with this?"  
"Around the time you shoved your hand into my mouth and fucked me against a wall"  
"B will find out"  
"No i wont let that happen"i said  
"Fine, but if it gets in the way of the job or B fines out i gotta fire you man"  
I grinned and nodded  
"Church babe"gerard called  
"My mom gets her every sunday, take the car, this is front gate and front door, move your shit in, no alcohol no drugs"  
I nodded and smiled  
"You get paid every friday"he added and i nodded  
"Sounds good"i said and he hummed  
"Lock the doors alk the time"  
By the time i had moved everything in and had showered, i was lounging in my PJs watching dawn of the dead, eatting a massive bowl of popcorn. There was a knock on the door before it opened  
"Hey man, gonna order take away, you hungry?"  
I nodded  
"Pizza"i hummed  
"Plain cheese"  
He nodded  
"The tv in the living room is so much bigger, why are you in here?"  
"Growing up i never had much, weve always been broke, im just amazed its in my room"  
He frowned  
"All my gig money went on helping mom with the house until she got a better job, then i tattooed everywhere i could"  
"No shit, what are you going to do with your first paycheck?"he hummed sitting down on the bed  
"Treat my mom"i grinned  
"Shes been wanting this laptop, she writes kids bookson the side, so i was thinking of getting her one"  
Gerard smiled  
"Thats really sweet"he said ans i shrugged  
"She was a single teenage mom, shes always struggled, she shouldnt have to anymore"  
He nodded and smiled  
"Is that where you get your daddy kink?"he said  
"I dont have a daddy kink fuck you"i blushed  
"Sure sure"he rolled his eyes and i snorted  
"I seriously dont, if i ever call you daddy punch me in the face"i said and he laughed  
"Is master more your thing then?"  
I felt my dick twitch and he noticed, smirking  
"Oh fuck you"i laughed and he smiled, getting up as the doorbell rang  
"Asshole"i mumbled and i heard him laugh, he came back with the food, sitring next to me on the double bed, i turned it up and we ate watching the movie before he lit a smoke  
"We xan smoke in here?"  
"It has like 20 hours to dissapear, its fine"he said and i grinned, finishing my pizza before lighting a cigarettw, he held his empty can out for an ashtray. We smoked in silence before he kicked of his shoes to lie down next to me  
"I love how you tense up when i come near you"  
"Its not always a friendly hand"  
He tensed  
"What happened to you frankie? What made you so opposed to touch?"  
I chewed my lip  
"I got into an abusive relationship when i was 14 until i was 17"i whispered and he hummed  
"How bad?"  
"I was in the hospital more than once for it"  
He breathed in through his teeth and i shrugged  
"Im fine, im over it"  
"And you never been cuddled?"  
"Bit hard when i was bleeding"  
He sighed and pulled me close  
"Ill never ever lift my hand to you Frank"he whispered and i nodded, i still flinched when his hand came up to touch my cheek  
"Is that why youre into rough sex?"he said and i shrugged  
"It gets me off, i like it"  
He hummed and turned back to watch the film.  
"Is it because you havent tried any other type of sex?"  
I sighed  
"G youre nto my therapist"  
"Im curious"he said  
"I havent had any other type, its always been the same, whats wrong with that though?"  
He frowned  
"Have you ever been on top?"  
I shook my head against his chest and he squeezed my shoulders slightly  
"Maybe you should try it, with me"  
I froze  
"What if i dont enjoy it?"  
He snorted  
"You will"he whispered and moved my head up so he could kiss me. I kissed back slowly, my hand moving into his hair and i moaned, they moved to fast desperate kisses before he pulled back and slid down  
"What-you-what?"  
He frozr and looked up at me  
"Seriously?"he asked and i shrugged  
"Oh frankie"he whispered and i bit my lip, he undid my jeans ans i lay back, taring at rhe celing. I felt his tongue run up my length and raised an eyebrow. Nothing special  
"Relax"he whispered and i sighed, closing to eyes and moaninf when he did it again, sparks shooting up through my balls, he sucked me in and i moaned, his hand came down to olay with my balls and i bit my lip, he started moving him head before i pushed him down, holding him down as i came into his mouth, he let it dripple out onto me, fulling back to stroke my threw it  
"Sorry i didnt mean to-"  
"Its okay"he whispered  
"Youre clean right?"  
I nodded  
"That was embaressingly fast"i mumbled when i git my breath back; he laughed  
"Its all good"he kissed me again, long ans slow and i felt myself harden again, rolling us over so i was in top, i pushed of his top, pulling mine off mine too. He kissed my neck and my shoulder, his hand spreading against my ass, i pushed off my jeans then pulling him off before climbing up on him again  
"Frankie"he whispered and i kissed him, my fingers lacing through his hair  
"Have you ever prepped anyone before? Fingered yourself?"he whispered and i nodded, he handed me a packet of lube and i opened it with my teeth, moving between his legs as i covered my fingers in it, he spread his legs and i glanced at him  
"Youll be okay babe, just go slow"  
I slowly pushed one finger in, leaninf my head against his stomach, before moving my mouth down to lick at the head of his cock. He moaned and i added another finger and he winced, i sucked him in, spreading my fingers before adding a third, he was moaning and shaking  
"Im ready frankie"  
I shuffled up and took the condom, sliding it on before a fresh packet of lube. I kissed him softly and he shoved a pillow under his hips. I bit my lip, pressing against him  
"Here wait, sit up against the headboard"he whispered fixing the pillows, i did and he climbed over me, pressing our foreheads together  
"Just slow baby, its been a whilw"  
I bit my lip and nodded, positioning myself befire sliding down. I moaned, my hands setting in his hips. I bit my lip to stop myself buckling up before he finally hit the base. He moaned, opening his eyes to looked into mine,  
"Okay frankie?"  
I nodded and moved my hand to his neck to kiss him. He moaned and started moving slowly, i broke apart and our foreheads pressed together, i stares at his open mouth gasping. He panted against me and i startes to meet his thrusts, getting a pattern going.  
"G"i moaned and he moaned  
"Im close frankie"he whispered after a few minutes. I wrapped my hand around his dick, stroking tight and quick before he moaned, kissing me all tongye and teeth and coming over our stomachs. I moaned as he pulled back to gasp, his fingers wrapped around my throat lightly and i pushed into it, fucking into him fast and quick. He tighten his grip and i couldnt breath, one more thrust and i was coming deep inside him, he let go immediatly and i moaned, kissing him as i thrust threw it. He bit my ear and moaned, relaxing against me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. He got off after a second and i pulled off the condom, throwing it in the trash. I curled up face him, his eyes shut, i touched his cheek and he opened his eyes, looking into mine  
"So good"i whispered and he nodded, pulling me against his chest. I fell asleep with my head inbetween his neck and shoulder. I woke up to Gerard snoring, and a knock on the door. I quickly got up, pulling on pjs and a hoodie to go anwer it  
"Hi lady B, no school?"  
"Nah"she went into the living room  
"You must be the nanny"she frowned and i nodded.  
"Frank"  
"Wheres Gerard?'  
"Sleeping, is she sick? Why no playgroup?"  
"He have a sore stomach"she said handing me her backpack  
"Any medicine given?'  
"No. Tell gerard to call me"  
I nodded and she left. I went into the kitchen to read Bandits allergys taped to the fridge vefore going into the cabinet, i found a bottle of calpol, takinf a piece of paper  
"10 ml at 10 am"  
"Bandit'i called and she came in  
"Can i have juice?"  
"Yes b, after this"  
She took the medicine befire i handed her a carton of apple juice from the fridge.  
"Hungry?"she shook her head  
"Can you play with me?"  
"Sure honey"i smiled and followed her to her room, sitting down on one of her chairs as i started to play with playdouh,  
"Frank?"  
"Up here, Bandits room"i called back  
"Why arent yoy at school sweetheart?"he said, kneeling down in only boxers  
"Sick"  
"Youre mom dropped her ofd about an hour ago with a sore stomach, gave her 10 ml calpol and some juice"  
"Thank you. Daddys got to go to work but Frank will take care off you okay?'  
She nodded  
"Can i talk to you Frank?"  
I nodded and got up, shutting the door behind me  
"When shes sick she usually naps, i know she doesnt usually but its fine when shes sick, she likes chicken noodle soup too and if she gets a fever or throws up call me straight away. Theres a thermometer for her ear on top of the fridge and-"  
"I have the immune systen of a fish, shell be fine dude, okay?"  
He sighed and nodded  
"Your mom wants you to call her"i said and he sighes  
"She doesnt like that your a man"  
"Sexest"  
He hummed  
"Ill be back around 6 to bath her okay?"  
"Its fine i got it, my job remember?"  
He sighed and nodded  
"Okay, ill set the alarm okay?"  
I nodded  
"Were fine"i squeezed his finger tips and he looked at them  
"Business and personal, got it"i whipered and he frowned  
"No i didnt mean-you were conforting me, irs okay"  
I nodded before going back into Bandit, sitting down. I finally managed to get her to eat a bowl of soup at 3; bribing her with an hour of tv. I chilled next to her until 5 before i got up to cook Gerard and i some dinner, a veggie stir fry with rice.  
"Frankie i dont feel well"bandit appeares looking green before throwing up over the floor, i grabbed some juice and tissues, cleaning her mouth and opening her juice box  
"Daddy will be hone soon love"i whispered and she nodded  
"Go sit down okay?"  
I put the food on low before sprinkling baking soda on the floor, i laughed  
"Im turning into my mom"i whined before cleaning it up and moping the floor. The front door opened  
"She threw up 5 minutes ago, due more calpol in 10"  
He nodded going into her,  
"Come on baby, bath time for you"  
I went upstairs 20 minutes later to find her in bed, gerard still in his shirt, tie, waistcoat and trousers. He was reading her a story  
"Calpol bambino"i said and she took it  
"Night frankie"  
"Night sweetheart, see you in the morning"i ruffled her hair before going downstairs. Gerard came down 20 minutes later as i was plating up dinner, i set it infront of him  
"Thanks frankie"  
I sat down across from him, taking a drink of my coke  
"Has she been okay?"  
"An angel"i hummed and he snorted  
"Wonder how long thatll last"he said and i smiled  
"Work okay?"  
He shruggdd  
"Sold some more paintings"he hummed and i nodded  
"Phone your mom?"  
He shook his head and sighed. After dinner i showered before climbing into my bed. I heard a soft knock on my door and i looked up, smiling at g. I pulled back the blankets and he curled up into me  
"I gotta go back soon"he whispered and i hummed, my face buried in his neck. That happened everynight, gerard coming in to just cuddle until it hit friday and i grinned at the 500 bucks in the envelope.  
I made Bandit her breakfast before dropping her off at playgroup, driving to the mall. I bought moms laptop before driving to hers, pulling in  
"Hi baby"she said  
"Hey ma, i come with gifts"  
She frowned and got up, gasping as she looked in the bag. I kisses her cheek  
"I gotta run; ive so much to do"i hummed and she hugged me tightly  
"Thank you"she sniffed and i nodded grinning  
"Bye mom"  
I walked oug, looking at the grocery list and the credit card for "home expenses". I drove to walmart before grabbing a trolly, getting everything on the list before bagging it up and going home. By the time i had the wahing done and the grocerys away it was time to get bandit. I grabbed the credit card, stopping to fill the car up and get smokes before i pulled in. I smoked quickly before putting it out, walking into the playschool to get her.  
"Frank, she had a fall today and hurt her knee"  
I puck Bandit up  
"Is it cut?"  
"Yes, she seems okay though it was cleaned"  
I nodded  
"Okay thanks"i nodded, grabbing her backpack before leaving. The day passed quickly, gerard coming in at 6 for bath and storys. I curled up and fell asleep before G had a chance to come. I woke up warm and comfy and i buried in to him closer  
"Hi sweetheart"he whispered and i hummed  
"Hi"  
"Excited for your gig?"  
I nodded and grinned  
"You coming? Its the last one for a while"  
"Yeah ill be there"he hummed and i smiled  
"Its saturday'he said and i raised an eyebrow, moaning as he kissed me softly before pulling back  
"Dick"i whispered and he laughed, getting up and leaving the room. I got up to him and Bandit making pancakes, singing and dancing and i laughed. 5 o clock came and i kissed bandit goodbye, grabbing my guitar and amp and going out, typing in the pin to open the gates which closed behind me  
"Shit Frank you could rob the place, be a millionaire"  
"Except im not a douche"i snorted loading my shit into the van. I was drunk within the hour, practicing before we went on. At 7 i followed the guys onto the stage, grinning at rhe screaming crowd  
"Okay motherfuckers, this song is about killing all those fuckers in school"i said and started screaming, wrapling the microphone around my arm. When it finnally ended, i helped put away the amps before going to meet G.  
"Double vodka straight"i said  
"You were so good up there"  
I grinned and downed my drink,  
"Hey Frank, who you going home with tonight?"Ryan grinned and i shrugged his arm off  
"Not you anyway"i nodded at the bar man to fill me up  
"I miss your tight little ass"  
"He said no you creep"Gerard snapped and i waved him off  
"Its fine G"  
"Atleast suck me off Frank"  
I rolled my eyes and finished my drink  
"Nah theres nothing there to suck"i wiped my mouth, taking G hand and pulling him out the back door  
"Why does he talk to you like that?"  
"Dude im a whore, didnt you figure that out?"  
He frowned  
"Frankie"he moved closer and i leanes up to press oue mouths together  
"Im okay Gee"i whispered before lighting a smoke, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders  
"Hey Frank, you forgot this"Shaun held up an envelope and i took it  
"He wants to know when well play next"  
I chewed my lip  
"I dont know man, tell him two weeks? We gotta get some new stuff wrote"  
Shaun nodded  
"Whos this?"  
"Gerard"i said and shaun nodded, not expecting me to finish that sentence.  
"We gotta hang out soon man properly"  
I nodded  
"Ill give you a text? Im usually exhausted man i dont know"i said and he nodded  
"See ya later"he said and i nodded, watching him go back inside  
"I cant believe its only been a week"he hummef and i nodded  
"Me too" i hummed, turninf round to kiss him once  
"Mikeys probably exhausted, lets go home"  
He hummed and nodded. He drove home slowly, stopping at burger king to get a veggie burger and onion rings. We ate in the car, my knee bounching against the floor beford we got home, i threw our rubbish in the trash brfore following G in, mikey was passed out of the sofa and didnt flinch when Gefadd shook him. He shrugged, throwing a blanket over him before setting the alarm and foklowing me to my room, i kicked of my jeans and top crawling into bed and gerard followed, spooning in behind me  
"Im not in the mood tonight Gee"  
"Thatd okay gorgeous"he whispered and i turned to face him, kissing him once  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"  
"Letting me say no"i whispered and he frowned  
"Any time frankie"  
I curled into hom, burying my head in his neck. He started snoring and i followed soon after. I woke up with morning wood, gerard the same so i slid my hand into his boxers. He moaned and opened his eyes  
"Frankie"he whispered  
"Its 7, if youre quick you can fuck me into the wall"  
He was up in seconds and i laughex, standing against rhe wall with my legs spread  
"No prep"  
He hummed and lined himself iup before pushing in. I gasped and felt his hands on hips, holding me steady. I moanrd and he wrapped a hand around my throat, pulling me back against him as he fucked in deep and rough. I moaned loudly, my hand moving to my coxk before i spilled all over my stomach gasping. He finished soon after, i felt my legs give out and he held me up, turning me over to kiss me deep and hard. I moaned, my arms around his neck  
"Guys? Uh Bandit is awake so keep it down?"  
Gerard froze  
"Shit'he whispereď  
"She didnt hear anything relax gee"i whispered, we showered quickly before going out  
"Thanks mikey"Gerard said and he nodded  
"See you at church lady B, bye guys"  
Gerard acted weird the rest of the morning and i went back to sleeo when they left for chruch. Wben i woke up it was 2 pm.and i groaned, rolling over before getting up  
"Why are you being weird?"i asked sitting down on the sofa  
"Mikey knows"  
I frowned  
"Noone was suppose too"he said and i sighed  
"You want to just call off the arangment?"  
He nodded  
"Fine"i whispered going back into my room. The next two weeks passed slowly, gerard still acting weird until i stopped trying to even be friendly with him. I left at 5 pm.on Saturday, kissing B head before leaving. Gerard didnt come that night and i crashed at shauns. As soon as i got into the house, i was shoved inti a wall "Ah!"i screamed "Fucking whore" The words went straight to my dick "Was he better than md Frank? Is it it?" He wrapped his hand around my throat and i shut my eyes "Answer me!" "Yes"i said and he growled letting me go to bend me onver the sofa "Fucking whore man, couldnt even last two weeks"he babbled pushing my jeans down, before moving his hands to my thighs. I felt his tongue run ovee my hole "Holy shit are you-" "Shut the fuck up"he snapped and shoved two fingers in, then a third and i whined against him. He pulled out the lube from my pocket "I got no condoms left"i whined and he spread the lube over himself "Guess ill have to fill you up" He pushed in and i gasped, pushing back against him, he gripped my hair, pulling me back and i moaned "Youre a fucking whore. Dont cum until i do" I whined and nodded "Answer me"he growled "Yes sir"i whined and he hummed, licking at my back "Im going to fill you up"he gasped and i felt him began to leak. I shuffled and spread my legs more for him "Fill me up Gee. Im all yours"i gasped and felt his hips buckle befofe he was coming inside me, hot quick spurts. "Can i come Gee?" "Yes baby" I wrapped my arm around my dick immediarly until i was cumming against the sofa, gasping as g pulled out. He licked me clean as i twitched and gasped, my body shaking and knees buckling as soon as he pulled away. He caught me, pulling me close "Come on lets go to bed"he whispered and i nodded, forcing myself to get up and wipe down the sofa with my top. I pulled up my jeans and frowned when Gerard pulled me "What?"i looked at the stairs "My room"he whispered and i followed, stripping as soon as i got into the room. It was big with paintings and clothes or comics everywhere and i climbed into bed next to him, taking the lit smoke. "I didnt sleep with anyone"i whispered and he hummed "I know, ive missed you"he whispered and i nodded "Me too Gee", we finished our smoke bedore curling up, i kissed him once "What if we try a relationship?"he whispered ans i bit my lip "Like not infront of B ofcourse, youll still get paid too" "You dont have to pay me anymore, like i get rent and everything free, if i need something ill put it on the card"i whispered "Dont be crazy" "Gee i dont even spend it, i stilll have the past two weeks and nothing to buy"i whispered "Just promise me youll pay for any tattoos i want" He grinnrd and kissed me, deep and slow before pulling back "Anything you want. How was the gig?" I shrugged and pressed into him "Why didnt you come?" "Mikey couldnt babysit"he hummed softly and i nodded. An hour later i was cooking dinner and Gerard talked on the phone when the alarm went off. Geradd came out "Its the house alarm"he said looking at the cameras on the TV "What the fuck?"i said at the group outside the gates. Gerard held the remote to his face "What the fuck do you want?" "Gerard way!"a teenage girl squieled "Hes not fucking here get off the property or ill phone the cops" He put the remote down and i stared at him "So a video surfaced of me and mikeys band back in the day?" I gasped going to the laptop "What?" "My chemical romance" I typed it in and clicked on the video. Staring at Gerard as soon as the 'Youre not in this alone" filled my ears "Surprise? Now people want it back and"he shrugged "She you can really fuckong sing, why the hell did you stop?" "Lady B made her apperance" I sucked my lip and sighed "I get that, thats totally happenee before, thats why we have gates?" He nodded and smiled "Creeps"he kissed my neck then my head. It took a while to get use to the routeen, waking up next to G and rushing out to wake Bandit upand get her ready and everyone fed breakfast. Gerard kissed me when she ran to get her bag for school, id do house work all day before picking Bandit up, taking her out most of rhe time until G was home; then Gerard would bath her and put her to bed and id climb into G bed. Every day was thw same for months until summer came and B was at home all time time. I leaned my head into my boyfriend of 8 months, sighing "Its 8 am and im tired" He kissed my ear "Hey Bandit, want to come to work today?" "Yeah!" "I love you"i said without thinking and he froze, his mug halfway to his mouth. "Seriously?" "Seriously"i kissed him softly "I love you too"he cooed and kissed my head "Me and B is going on vacation next week i think, disneyland road trip, you in?" I grinned "Ofcourse"i nodded and he smiled "See you at 5 i hope"he kissed my head and left "Bye frankie!"i heard Bandit shout "Bye sweetheart"i called, going up to our room to sleep again. I woke up to knocking on tge door, assuming it was Mikey because of the keypad, i ran downstairs to answer, a camera shoved in my face "How did you get passed the gates?"i growled, then realised i forgot to set the alarm. "Are you mr. Ways partner?" "Im the nanny, noone is home im sleeping"i growled "Get out of here or ill call the cops" Then i heard shouting and everyone moved away, i seen Gerard cover Bandits face with his jacket, and i helped him push threw, he handed me her "Inside"he said and i slammed the door shut, hearing Gerard shouting "Daddy angry" "Hes okay baby, go to your room"i said and she ran off. I pulled on the hoodie and sweetpants from the laundry going out "Leave my family alone!"he shouted "So youre dating the nanny?"another reporter shouted. I pushed threw "Go inside, call the cops"i said and gerard shook his head "Yes, he is my partner"he said and i froze as cameras flashed "Now off my property, right fucking now"he shouted and watched them shuffle out. I groaned "G Im so sorry" "Is bandit okay?" I nodded and he sighed "I think we gotta move again"he said, resetting the alarm "Im sorry"i started to cry and he pulled me in "Its okay Frankie"he cooed. In the papers the next morning, me and G were all over it. "Death singer dating well known Artist at 19" "Has Gerard Way lost his mind?" "Bandit has two dads" "Gerard way dates 19 year old at 25" I groaned and gerard sighed "No work today. Lets go somewhere, just us three, far away"he whispered and i nodded "Can you get the bags ready? A weeks worth of clothes" I nodded again, i got the bags ready quickly and went out to put them in the boot. I looked at the people still at the gate and shot thme the middle finger. I went back in and lifted the sleeping bandit, grabbing Gerards jacket to put over her head, i walked out to the car, quickly doing her car straps before kissing her head and lifting a cigarette as i closed the door. Gerard came out a minute latwr and i passed him the smoke "You drive? I gotta make some calls and emails" I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me, he paused, glancing at the reporters holding their cameras ready before rolling his eyes holding his laptop bag up to cover our heads, i laughed into the kiss before grabbing the keys as he finished his smoke. He clicked the remote and i pulled ouy slowly, everyone moving out of the way, gerard got out, pushing threw the people to enter the alarm password, setting it.someone tried to opwn bandits door and i was out and pinning them to the ground in seconds "Shes a kid you sicko"i shouted "Frank"i got off the guy and slammed and locked the doorz, pulling away quickly "I dont think i realisex how famous you are" He laughed "Good"he said "Where am i driving to?" "Disney land"he hummed and i pulled into the starbucks drive threw, paying for our two coffees befofe pulling out. Gerard spwnt alot of the drive on the phone and i rubbed my eyes. I stopped after 4 hours, getting out to light a smoke and sighing "11 more hours"i whined when he joined me "B is sleeping most of it though, hopefully. Shell be hungry soon" I nodded "Why were you home from work early?"i hummed "I watched her play and talk and realised how much ive missed spending time with her in the past year" I nodded "It sucks being a parents for 2 hours a day"he whispered and i kissed him "Youre doing your best" He nodded and sighed "Yeah"he whispered and i kissed him "I was thinking"he whispered before biting his lip "Is adopting Bandit something youd want?" I felt my heart skip a beat and nodded "Yes, yes G"i whispered and he grinned, pulling me in for a kiss. "Well get a hotel in another say 4 hours?" I nodded "Okay"i whispered and he grinned, putting out his smoke. I got into the car again and started it up. Gerard had more emails and phone calls, babbling on about a deserved break and mikey to check on the house. Bandit woke up an hour later, crying "Hungry daddy" "I know baby, pull in to the next place Frankie" I nodded "So bandit, how do you feel about Frank being your other daddy? Like offically" She frowned "Like hes still the same as always, only forever" "Yes"she squealed and i grinned, biting my lip "Yeah?"he smiled and i glanced back to her nodding. I grinned and pulled into a burgerking. We sat and ate while Bandit sang, playing with her kids meal tpy and devorig her chicken nuggets. I looked over at Gerard and grinned "Thank you for taking a chance on me last year" He shrugged and kissed my cheek "Im stubburn"he grinned and i hummed, relaxing into the chair. "Do i have to calll Frank daddy?" I glaced at Gerard "You dont have to baby. You can call me whatever you want okay?" She nodded and went back to playing. By the time we got to the hotel my body was exhausted, i carried the sleeping Bandit and Gerard rushed to the desk "Family room" "Sir we only have a double left" "Thats okay, ill take that" "Would you like breakfast sent to your room?" "Yes please" I zooned out until gerard passed me the key, someone took the bag of my arm and i glanced at the man "Shit G ive never had someone carry my shit" Gerard laughed and nodded "What floor sir?" "8 please"Gerard said and i adjusted bandit on my hip. She snored softly in my ear. When we got to the room i lay bandit in the bed, rolling my shoulders before going into the bathroom and stripping off as i filled the bath, brushing my teeth. Gerard came in and left the door open a crack and i climbed in, moving to let him shuffle behind me. I moaned as he started to rub my shoulders "Long ass day" He hummed and kissed my neck "I know baby"he hummed "Wonder how long shell sleep"i whispered and he hummed "Not long i think"gerard whispered and i nodded, relaxing against him "My moms probably calling all day, i didnt tell her about us" He kissed my neck again, parting his lips to softly mouth at my neck. I moved my head so he could get at it more, licking and sucking as i moaned quietly "Shell wake up G"i whispered and he hummed, pulling away. I looked at my hard on, begging it to go away. He laughed and kissed my head "Ready for bed?" I nodded and got up, drying myself off and pulling on my boxers. Gerard hugged me tightly, kissing my head before climbing in beside Bandit. I did the same, hooking my feet with his before falling asleep in seconds. I woke up to talking and i spread my legs on the bed, stretching. I looked over towards the bathroom where i could see Bandit in the bath, her hair covered in shampoo as gerard sang softly to her. I grinned, curling up more in the blankets. There was a knock of the door "Room service" Gerard opened the door, "Mornig" the man said before he pushed the trolly in and smiled. Gerard tipped him before he left "Morning gorgeous"he hummed handing me a plate and knife and fork "Vegan pancakes, fresh fruit" I grinned and took it before he handed me a coffee "Thank you"i smiled and he shrugged "5 more minutes B"he said as he sat down next to me to eat. We ate quickly, before i curled up into him and sighed. He kissed my head "Daddy" I looked over and cracked up, Bandit standing naked, water all over the floor "Remember i talked about dryinh and dressing yourself?"he said and she nodded, grinning. "Im dry!"she said and i laughed "Come on honey, ill help"i wrapped her in a towel and sat her on the bed, grabbing the clothes gerard set out. I helped her get dried and dressed before drying her hair and putting it in pigtails. Gerard dried the floor, groaning and holding up 3 wet bath towels. I laughed and shrugged "Be grand"i said as i pulled on shorts that touched my knees and a dark green t-shirt. I packed Bandits bag into my backpack, shoving in me and gerards wallets and smokes. I pushed my sunglasses on as he kissed me gently, pushing his fingers threw my short hair. I grinned at him before we went to the car, Bandit running on in front of us. "Im gonna pay, follow that maggot" I laughed and nodded, following Bandit ouy to the car. I loaded the bags and strapped her in, slipping in the front seat and handed her her ipad, before relaxing against it. Gerard came out of minute later on the phone, cursing as he got in the car. "Listen, i dont care he ordered the painting, we shipped it in, hes taking it even if i have to show it in his front door! Deal with it" He sighed as he hung up "Relax G"i whispered and he nodded, starting the car. The drive went quickly, Bandit keeping herself occupied as i relaxed, looking out the window. When we got to Disneyland, we went straight for the hotel. "Nap first"Gerard said and Bandit frowned, running into her joined room. I curled up against him in bed, kissing his cheek "Youre still all tense" "What am i suppose to do with a thirty thousand dollar painting if he doesnt take it?" "G, youve litreally got millions in your bank account, relax" He snorted and kissed my head "I hate clients like that, unreliable" I nodded and hummed. I heard bandit snore a few minutes later "Want to make love at disneyland?" He laughed, relaxing into me "Hell yeah"he whispered and i grinned, leaving over to kiss him. "What are you feeling baby?"he hummed "I want you on my lap"i whispered and he grinned "Bathroom? Incase B comes out?" I hummed and got up "I forgot lube" I whined "How about an incredible blow job until i make it to the shop?"Gerard smirked and i nodded grinning, his phone started ringing "ugh im gonna jack off"i said and he laughed "Ill join you in a minute" I waved my hand at him, going into the bathroom. I undid my jeans, pulling myself free and spitting on my hand, sighing as i leaned against the toilet. I imagined Gerard spread, fingering himself as i sucked him off, i moaned quietly before G came in, replacing my hand and i moaned, turning to face hip and kissing him deep. I moaned "You think you came take it without lube?" I shook my head "Irs been weeks since i bottomed and i want to go on the rides" He laughed and kissed my neck.before wrapping his hand around it and strangling me until i couldnt breath, only letting go as i thrashed and came over his fist. I gaspes for breath leaning my head against him "Oh your knees whore"he bit my neck before I dropped, he jacked himself off and i opened my mouth letting him spill over me. He jacked himself threw it before pulling me up by my hair, kissing me fast and deep. "Love you"he whispered "Love you"i whispered "You need a shower" "Hair again?"i whined ans he laughed, kissing me before walking out. I showered quickly before getting dressed again "Daddy can we go now?"Bandit askrd and Gerard smiled and nodded "Yes baby"he hummed and i shoved on my sunglasses, throwing Gerards his. I lifted Bandit onto my shoulders and she giggled. I walked out of the hotel, Gerard following behind me with his hood up "Cameras everywhere"he said and i snorted "You look like the emo whos to emo for disney land" He stuck out his tongue. The 3 days went quickly at disneyland, all of us going on all the rides. I put Bandit down to sleep the last night, shutting the door "Do you miss your old life?" I frowned at G "Like the gigs and drinking and everything, i know its because of us" "Do i miss sleeping around and getting drunk? No Gerard i dont"i sat sitting on the bed "You know you srill can?" "I dont want to"i said and he hummed. There was a sofr knock on the door "Roon service"he hummed and i nodded, opening it and tipping him as he left. We ate curled up watching tv until i opened the mini bar, pulling out a beer. I kissed his head as he lay it on my chest as i drunk my beer. When we finally got home, there was still press outside and i rolled my eyes, pulling in quickly. I parked up "Ill get B"i whispered and he sighed "We need to move Frankie" "You love this house"i whispered and he shrugged "I love my family more"he said and i sighed, nodding. I pulled on my sunglasses and pushed up my hood "Smoke?" He hummed and got out lighting up. I did the same, standing with my back to the cameras. He stood infront of me, kissing my forehead gently. I grinned up at him, leaning up to kiss him once. When we were done, i lifted bandit up, pulling Gerards jacket over her head as i unlocked the door. I lay her in bed before stripping to get into my own. Gerard curled up behind me soon after, holding onto my hand tightly. I woke up to a flash and sat up. A camera in my face. A cman outside the window. I stuck up the finger, going into Bandits room where all the curtains were closed and lifted her, bringing her in beside me and Gerard before shutting the curtains and locking the door. "What the fuck is this?"i shot awake, looking at an angry Gerard. He handed me the paper, i groaned at a picture of me from a few years back, coming out of the bathroom with a guy hot on my heels, doig up my buckle "Years ago"i whispered "I know but why are they doing it"he started to cry and i held onto him "I woke up to a man outside our window taking pictures"i whispered and he cried harder "We have to move Gerard" He nodded against me, sniffing "Theyre making you out to be some slut"he whispered "I was baby"i hummed. 2 months later we were in our new house, Bandit had started a new school and G worked from home more. It was even more secure than last time, finger print locks on the gates and doors, with double the keypads. It was a nice home though, smaller than last with big windows and lots of trees around us. "Moms getti f Bandit from school, i thought we could go out for a meal" I nodded humming "Where? Like black tie?" "More like shirt and jeans" I nodded and sat down on the sofa, flicking threw the tv channels. We left around 7, getting a window seat. I ordered the usual and a beer, while gerard got a diet coke. The meal was amazing, and before desert came gerard passed me a small box. I raised an eyebrow "Marry me"he said and i gasped "Get down on your knee asshole"i smirked and he rolled his eyes "Fine"he sighed and i laughes as he got to his knee, blushing at the people staring at us. "Well?"i hummed "Fuck you"he laughed and i grinned "Marry me you punk" I tackled him, grinning into his neck before kissing him "Yes"i whispered !and i heard pictures being took but i didnt care. I kissed him deep, grinning against his mouth. "Asshole"he muttered and i laughed loudly "Arent you the sweetest thing?"i grinned, getting up and pulling him up too. He slipped the ring on as people cheered and i laughed, hugging him again. "Congratulations Mr. Way"the owner smiled "Your meals are on the house"he said and i grinned "Thank you" "Shall we do that everyday to get free food?"i whisperes as i sat down and he started to laugh "Millionares who refuse to pay a 100 bucks bill"he said and i grinned, digging into my dessert. I looked over at him, chocolate sauce along his cheek and i laughed "I love yoy, you fucking weirdo"i said as i wiped it off. He smiled wide, his teeth covered in chocolate as i cracked up again. He squeezed my finger tips and stuck out his tongue. -the end-


End file.
